


Asleep

by zedkielle



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/F, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedkielle/pseuds/zedkielle
Summary: "I'll always love you, Camz. Forever and always."A dream is a wish that your heart makes but no matter how much you wish for something, it will always stay the same. It will always be just a dream.





	Asleep

The flashing lights float overhead and dance to the blaring noise from the band on stage as the sea of people underneath her jumps to the beat of the music. The bass thumps wild and loud in her ears, electrifying and _alive_ but it is weak in comparison to the rhythm that her heart drums against her chest.

The girl with suns for eyes and a galaxy for a mind is standing over a balcony, arms propped comfortably along the railing as she hums the song with a smile on her lips. Her eyes are trained to the set below but her mind is vortex—a supernova of thoughts—as she thinks about the girl who has the moon for her heart, honest and raw and mysterious. The girl sighs briefly, wanting nothing more than to actually enjoy the concert and just live in the moment. But fate is full of surprises, it is a cruel devil or a merciful saint. At that moment, the girl knows which.

A voice rises up above the deafening music, gentle but rough, calls out her name. The girl shrugs it off, cursing herself for conjuring up a fantasy. But she hears it again. This time she believes it is real, so she turns around and she is sure that fate is a little bitch. The girl with nebula eyes and a moon heart is standing there looking back at her.

“Camila?” The angel steps closer to her and Camila feels the blood rush into her cheeks and she feels warm inside. She opens her mouth to reply but no words come out, so she just waves back. The lights bounce off of the angel’s smooth, alabaster skin where her green jacket and grey dress don’t cover and her raven hair catches glints of the lights like stars in the night sky. She is closer now, close enough that Camila can smell her sweet perfume, close enough for Camila’s heart to thump even wildly in her chest.

“Hi.” When Camila doesn’t speak again, the girl’s eyebrows knit together in worry. “Oh shit. Um, you may have forgotten. I’m Lauren. Normani’s friend who’s friends with Dinah? We sat together a couple of times before.”

When Camila finally catches up and her brain has enough oxygen to function, she realises that Lauren thinks that she’s forgotten her (which is nonsense because how can you forget someone who is constantly on your mind?) so she immediately backtracks before Lauren gets anymore ideas.

“Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in my head there for a bit. I’m sorry.” Camila laughs nervously, “So...hi, Lauren, how are you? Enjoying the concert?”

Lauren laughs a melody better than any song Camila has ever heard before she says, “I’m doing fine, thanks. And better now since I found you.”

The softness and the fondness of Lauren’s smile ignites the fire in Camila's veins, turning her blood into molten ichor, warm and thrumming in her veins. Camila subconsciously bites her lower lip, and she is sure that her cheeks are as red as Lauren’s lips, as she looks up at Lauren with dangerous innocence glowing in her eyes. And Lauren is standing in front of her and Camila is wondering whether she feels the same energy, this adrenaline, or if Lauren's mind is the same chemical mess as Camila’s is right now.

“May I?” Lauren breathes out so silently in the loud arena that Camila almost misses it. But of course she doesn’t because it's Lauren. Lauren gestures at the empty space beside Camila and Camila nods. Camila scoots over a bit more to the side to give Lauren some space, her brain clearing slightly.

“Are you here by yourself?” Asks Lauren.

“Yeah. Dinah couldn’t come because she needs to babysit,” Camila assumes her previous position on the railing, draping her arms over it as she leans slightly forward. “What about you?”

“This is not exactly the type of music Normani or Ally listens to so I just came by myself," Lauren grins at her. “To be honest, I never pegged you to listen to this type of music either. You seem like a, how do you say it, a boy-band kinda gal.”

“Oh yeah? What gives that away?" Camila challenges with a smirk.

“Well, first of all, it doesn’t help when you have cut-out pictures of Harry Styles pasted on the covers of your books. Second of all, you gush about them a lot. And third, you just give that vibe off. That, I’m-in-love-with-a-boy-band-24/7 kinda vibe.”

Camila is shocked to say the least because although they rarely talk to each other or even be around each other, Lauren seems to know more about her than Camila thought she does. And to think that Lauren knows and notices these things about her makes Camila's heart flutter.

“Wow," Camila breathes out, eyes wide as the smile on her face. “I didn’t know you notice these things about me.”

“It’s you, Camila. Everything that you do is pretty hard not to notice," Lauren says with easy casualty as her eyes, dark now and wanting, trap Camila’s gaze, thick and smoldering. “Everything that you do is everything to me.”

“Lauren, I—“

And Lauren is there, fingers tracing Camila’s jawline and lips pressed on hers. Lauren is there, so warm and so soft and so, so gentle. Camila pulls her closer by the waist and now they are flushed together, chest to chest, and breath to breath. Lauren is cradling Camila’s face like she’s the most precious thing she has ever held and Camila is holding Lauren like how the entire universe is holding the planets and the stars. Their mixed heartbeat is louder than the music surrounding them. In that moment, it is only Camila and Lauren and Lauren and Camila. In that moment, the sun is holding the moon and it is magical.

In a room full of people, the two girls go unnoticed. Their kisses and caresses are a secret to behold, a beautiful mystery to the world around them.

Then, everything is static. Camila pulls away, lips still searing from the kiss. The temperature drops to cold-zero. Camila gasps, reaches for Lauren but she’s not there anymore. The ground beneath her dissolves into a pitch black hole and she’s falling, falling deeper into the dark. The last thing she hears is Lauren’s voice. And she wishes she hasn’t.

“I’ll always love you, Camz. Forever and always.”

Liar.

 

Camila crashes back to reality with a heavy start, dark eyes opening to the same cracks on her ceiling, Her body feels like stone and her lungs burn like an inferno as cold sweat drips down her face, making her brown locks cling to her forehead. She brings clammy hands to her face and presses the heels of her hands against her eyes, feeling the familiar sear of the tears behind her eyelids. ‘Liar.’

She opens her eyes again, bloodshot and teary. A tiny ray of orange sunlight slips between the cracks of her heavy curtains. Camila doesn’t move. The bones in her body are still rattling, her skin still crawling, and air is still being sucked out of her lungs like there's a vacuum in her chest. She can still see the dream in vivid clarity and she swears she feels the ghost of a kiss, a lingering warmth on her lips.

‘It’s not real. It’s not real.’ Camila repeats over and over in her head like a prayer asking for salvation, asking for mercy. She knows they are real—they were. They are memories, the phantoms of her past that still haunt her and remind her of what she had; of what she had lost.

This time, she lets the tears fall. She presses her face against her pillow, hot and heavy tears soaking into it while it muffles the sounds of her sorrow. Her spine curls forward until her knees touch her chin and she wraps her arms around them. It's been nearly a year but the wounds in her heart are as fresh as they had been the first day. The dreams are driving new cuts in her flesh like a cruel whip that is thirsty for her blood and suffering.

Gentle raps on her bedroom door stir her mind back to reality.

“Mila? Are you up?” The soft lilt of her best friend’s voice seeps inside her room but she remains where she is. “Mila?”

Camila stays wrapped in the coffin of her sheets, unmoving and mind wandering. Then, with all the strength that she has, she slides her legs to the side of the bed, feet landing heavily on the carpet. And when she tries to stand, her knees buckle beneath her weight and she barely catches herself from falling to the ground. Camila sadly wonders, 'When did I get this weak?'

And she wonders when she starts looking like this—like death—as she stares at her foggy reflection in the mirror. Her brown eyes look darker than coal, like stars that flickered into nothingness, their energy exhausted and gone. Tiny beads of water cling to her sickly skin and settle in the spaces of her protruding collarbones, her cheeks show early signs of hollowness while her hair, although freshly-washed, look like they haven’t been washed at all. She turns her back on the corpse in the mirror and goes back to her room.

Another set of knocks come from her door but this time Camila opens it, revealing Dinah with a small smile on her lips.

“Can I come in?” The blonde girl asks and in response, Camila just moves to the side to let her in. Dinah shuffles inside, albeit hesitantly and strained, already donned in her graduation gown and sits on Camila’s unmade bed. She doesn’t comment on how dark and messy Camila’s room is and Camila is thankful for that. But the uncomfortable silence permeates the air and it feels wrong because it was never like this before, especially when it comes to Camila and Dinah’s friendship.

Dinah clears her throat awkwardly before saying, “Have you decided what dress you’re gonna wear?”

“No, not really.”At the dismissive reply, Dinah’s face falls but she quickly covers it up. Camila feels a pang of guilt so she adds, “Do you want to pick my dress for me? I really can’t tell the difference anymore.”

Dinah’s eyes brighten a little and she stands up, Camila occupying the spot on the bed where Dinah was sitting. She watches as her best friend goes through her closet, filtering through every hanged clothes to find a dress.

“I think this one will do.” Dinah says triumphantly after a while of searching as she brings the dress into view. When Camila sees it, tears form in the corner of her eyes.

Dinah, worried at her friend’s reaction, puts two and two together and she says in the softest voice, “Oh, Mila.”

At that, Camila lets it all go. And Dinah is next to her in less than a heartbeat.

“She is not your whole life, Mila. You can’t destroy yourself because of her,” Dinah whispers in Camila’s ear as sobs rack Camila's fragile frame.

“But I loved her so much, Dinah. I still do,” Camila whimpers.

“Sometimes, loving someone means letting them go. Sometimes, letting someone go is the best thing you can do. Because sometimes when we don’t let go, we forget who we are.”

Camila looks up at Dinah, eyes red and shining with tears. And at the reflection of her self in Dinah’s eyes, Camila can’t decide which one is worse–losing the girl you love or losing the person you used to be.

 

Everywhere she looks she sees nothing but green and yellow as she fidgets in her seat, nails digging crescent-shaped dents on the creases of her palms. There is a restlessness in her gut, a beast, growing steadily by the minute. Before she can compose herself however, Dinah grabs her by the hand and drags her out of the car and into the sea of people. The pair weaves their way through the crowd of students in graduation gowns and ecstatic relatives as they make their way to the school’s gymnasium. For every step she takes, Camila senses a familiar feeling blooming in her chest, the feeling you only get when you’re about to see the person you’ve spent 2 years yearning and missing.

And Camila knows that _she_ is here before she even sees her.

In the sea of faces, her brown eyes are only drawn to one as if they were a compass attracted to magnet. Even from afar, Camila can’t miss those long, dark tresses and alabaster skin. She can never forget who those belong to because after all, how can you forget someone who means the world to you?

The taller girl besides her squeals in delight as she surges forward, pulling Camila along with her. As they get closer, Camila feels her body growing rigid, mind drawing a flat-line, and heartbeat escalating as one thought goes over and over her head, ‘She’s here. She’s here. She’s really here.’

“Shit, Lauren! Girl, what are you doing here?!” Dinah exclaims, dropping Camila’s wrist as she tackles their old friend in a bear hug. Camila hears the familiar laughter of the girl she loved– _loves–_ and she almost closes her eyes at the sound.

“Dinah! Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!” Lauren chuckles as she hugs Dinah back, “I wouldn’t miss your graduation for the world. Besides, I’m not alone.”

“No way! You don’t mean–“

“Dinah! Camila!” A pair of voices shout somewhere behind Lauren and immediately, Dinah looks over Lauren’s shoulder and instinctively, Lauren looks over Dinah’s shoulders. Camila cringes inwardly as recognition flashes across Lauren's face. Dinah moves to greet their other friends, too excited to not notice Camila's cracking composure. Startling green eyes meet her dark brown ones and Camila can’t help but think, ‘Her eyes are as beautiful as I remembered.’

The two stands there, lost in each other’s gaze (drowning) like they have done so numerous times before. But the moment slips through Camila’s fingers like liquid smoke.

“Camz," Lauren whispers reverently, almost like a prayer, and the turmoil within Camila snaps. There’s a treacherous whirlpool of anger, happiness, hurt, and betrayal swirling between Camila’s ribs and she has no idea how long she can contain it. 'Please, don’t call me that.’

“H-Hey, Lo,” Camila whispers back just as softly, accompanied by a small wave of her hand. Over the past year, Camila mentally and emotionally prepared herself for this but, even with all the preparation in the world could never prepare her for this: Lauren holding her again. Lauren’s warmth spreads throughout her body, into her veins, filling the hollowness in her bones and easing the tension in her muscles.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Lauren whispers in her ear, voice still as husky as ever.

It takes Camila a moment before she returns the embrace, clutching onto the older girl with her frail arms like a lifeline, her face burying itself into the crook of Lauren’s neck as the scent of lavender and clean linen fills her nose. How much Camila has dreamt for this to happen again; to be able to feel Lauren’s warmth, smell her scent, and to hold her in her arms once more.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Camila barely catches her sob and she grips the fabric of Lauren’s cardigan a little tighter.

As if sensing Camila’s struggle Lauren gently pulls away, just enough so she can look closely at Camila. Camila looks up warily, watching as the guilt writes itself on Lauren’s face and Camila hates the reflection of pity in Lauren’s eyes. Before Lauren can even utter a word, and to Camila’s luck, Camila is sent stumbling sideways as another pair of arms hug her.

“Mani, stop it! You’re crushing her!” The voice registers in Camila’s ear and she sees Ally, whom despite being the oldest is the shortest of them all, playfully slapping Normani’s arm.

“Jesus, Ally. I just wanted a hug, no need to get all violent,” Normani says as she pouts at Ally, squeezing Camila once more before she finally lets go. “It’s just so good to see you again, Mila.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Mani. Wait, is it just me or you’ve grown taller?” Camila looks at her friend in amazement because _damn_ , Normani is glowing. Normani grins back as she nods proudly.

“Unfortunately, not all of us have.” And with that, Camila brings her attention back to Ally.

“Ally.” Camila opens her arms for Ally and hugs her tightly as Ally laughs lightly in her ear, reminding Camila of summer and joy. Sometimes, she forgets how Ally is a walking ball of sunshine who makes everything better by just being there.

“Oh, Mila. I missed you so, so much. I can’t believe you and baby Dinah are graduating.” Ally grins as she pulls back, receiving a half-hearted ‘Hey! I’m no baby!’ from Dinah. And just like that, all five of them–Camila’s most favourite people in the world–are here and Camila can’t feel any happier. Feeling this joy and contentment at this moment painfully reminds Camila of how sad she felt for so long that the idea of happiness seems to be non-existent since she lost Lauren. But maybe, just maybe, things are finally looking up and Camila can finally move on.

Maybe. ‘Hopefully.’

 

Camila and Dinah sits side by side as they all are ushered inside to sit, watching idly as the faculty members sort themselves on stage. The ceremony begins and the principal greets them all, welcoming the families and friends of the upcoming graduates.

As the previous speaker steps down the pedestal and another takes their place, Camila finally lets her eyes to wander. She searches the bleachers for a familiar face and her eyes catch sight of a black beanie with ‘Jauregui’ printed across it in bold white letters. Camila smiles at the expression that the older girl is wearing. Even from a distance, Camila sees the evident boredom plastered on Lauren’s face as she look across the gym with her shoulders hunched forward and her hands in her pockets. ‘Lauren has never really been fond of events like these’, Camila remembers clearly. And without Lauren’s attention, Camila braves and takes the opportunity to examine what has become of her since their real last encounter. Their last meeting, of course, is not something Camila wants to remember this moment so she pushes the thought to the back of her mind.

Lauren hasn’t changed a bit. Except maybe for her hair which seems to be several inches shorter. But her skin is as pale as Camila remembers, often teasing the older girl about it. Camila drowns in her memories: recalling the way those dark tresses felt wrapped around her fingers, the softness of the skin of Lauren’s back beneath Camila’s hands, the sound of Camila’s name being whispered like a prayer as Lauren arched against her, coming down from the high Camila had just given her. How it felt like when a lone finger danced along the expanse of Camila’s back, one arm draped over her waist as Camila listened to the addictive sound of Lauren’s heartbeat. How it felt like when Camila gazed up to meet Lauren’s gaze. How it felt like when Camila spoke three words from her soul.

How it felt like being home.

Camila bites her lip, returning her attention back to the front before the wolves of her past tear her heart entirely. For the rest of the ceremony, Camila refuses to look at Lauren’s direction even once.

Finally, hundreds of green caps are thrown into the air and gleeful cheers fill the gym. Camila watches as everyone celebrates, some are even crying from joy, as their high school chapter closes, bringing them a page closer to the end. Before Camila knows it, Dinah is hugging her and is twirling her around, ecstatic and joyful.

“We’re done here, Walz! I can’t believe it! We made it through!” Dinah shouts and Camila laughs hysterically. Dinah sets her down and she grins widely at Camila, “Let’s go find the girls and celebrate!”

They start to look around and after awhile, Dinah points somewhere in the crowd, “Oh, look. There’s Lauren…”

At the mention of Lauren’s name, Camila’s head whips around and she fails to recognise the alarm in Dinah’s voice. So, with a smile, Camila looks but what she sees sends a sharp knife straight to her heart.

As if Camila is watching a movie, she witnesses it happen: Lauren, with her broad and proud grin, is standing there with her arms wide open while a girl runs into her arms. Lauren lifts her off the ground, twirls her around like Dinah had just done but even from the distance, Camila hears the sickeningly sweet laughter from the obvious couple. A moment later, Lauren smiles lovingly at the other girl, setting her down before she rests her hand on the girl’s cheek, caresses it before Lauren captivates her lips. It’s a scene straight out of a movie, a movie that Camila used to star in.

Camila feels something snap in her. Her soul? Her hope? Her heart? Camila can’t tell. She just stares hopelessly at the scene before her. How naive of her to actually believe that they can fix whatever they had? How naive?!

Camila’s tears prick at the corner of her eyes but she refuses to let Lauren see how she’s still so goddamn in love with her. She squeezes Dinah’s hand, and Dinah squeezes back reassuringly–apologetically. She feels a tug from Dinah who's leading her away from the couple. But of course, the universe is a cosmic joke.

“Dinah, Camila, wait up!” Lauren’s voice calls out and Camila tenses up. Both girls turn around, Dinah shuffling a bit forward as she places a half-barrier between Lauren and Camila.

“Are you okay, Camz?” Lauren asks, sensing Camila’s discomfort and Camila sees Dinah’s rigid posture.

“Uh, yeah. Just kind of worrying about college life is all.” Camila knows its a weak excuse but she hopes that her smile and surprisingly even voice can mask her pain.

Lauren doesn’t seem convinced because Camila knows she knows her but she plays along anyway, “It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry. I haven’t really introduced you guys yet but Camila, Dinah, meet my girlfriend, Blake. Blake, these are some of my friends, Camila and Dinah.”

‘Girlfriend.’ Camila lets out a shaky breath and she feels like she’s going to collapse. Camila looks at Lauren’s new girlfriend and Camila thinks, ‘Of course she’s perfect.’

“Nice to meet you." Blake speaks with her sweet melodic voice as she smiles at them, “You probably don’t remember but I was in your English class about a year ago. When I first started.”

Camila realises that Blake is directly speaking to her and she recalls.

“Oh, right. I remember. We were paired up for a presentation…” Camila trails off as another memory flashes in her mind. It’s a memory from a really difficult time so Camila doesn’t really remember the better half of that year but she remembers some of her interactions with the brunette. One particular memory stands out.

 

It was raining. Clouds casted a darkness around them as if they understood the storm that resided in Camila’s chest. The claps of thunder reverberated against the grey walls of her English classroom, the flashes of lightning followed shortly.

Camila was in no mood to do any work. To be honest, she did not even want to be at school. All she wanted to do was to stay in the comfort of her room, between the safety of her blankets, rather than sitting here in a class that contained a chest-full of memories that she didn’t want to remember. As if hearing her thoughts, her eyes subconsciously moved to where Lauren used to sit which was now occupied by a brunette that was new to the school. It’s funny to think how Lauren moved away, and this girl moved here instead.

“Most of you will probably hate me for this, but today, I am going to partner you up…” Those were the only words that registered in Camila’s head before she droned out, wondering how Lauren was doing or if she was even thinking of her at all. ‘Of course she’s not.’

“Camila and Blake.” At the mention of her name, Camila’s attention returned back to the teacher and she saw the new girl looking at her with a friendly smile. After the teacher listed of the paired names, Blake shuffled closer to Camila, seeming eager to proceed with the project and so they started.

Throughout that entire period, Camila noticed how Blake would always gaze over the screen of her phone and every once in a while, texts notifications from a person named ‘Laur’ with three heart emojis at the end would light up Blake’s screen. Camila did not pay it no mind at all during the time, brushing it off as a painful irony of her situation and she took it as a sign of fate’s mockery.

Well now she knows that fate wasn’t mocking her at all; fate was giving her a warning.

 

“Camz, can I talk to you for a second?” Lauren looks at her, the word ‘sorry’ clearly written on her face, but Camila doesn’t need or want her apology. Dinah is looking at her with obvious concern as she brushes her hand against Camila’s as if asking, ‘Are you sure?’

Camila robotically nods to the both of them. Lauren nods back and she gives Blake a small smile before she leads Camila a good distance away from the two. Camila’s sure she knows what’s going to happen next. She’s ready for it. Prepared. Not.

“Camz, I–I didn’t want you to find this out like this. You deserve better. I–I thought–“, Lauren starts but Camila interrupts her. She refuses to hear any of it. The least Lauren can do for her right now is to let Camila keep even a small portion of her heart intact and Lauren can do that by saving her her pity.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Lauren." Camila snaps without really meaning it and so she continues, softly this time, “What we had didn’t work out and I was your best friend first before any of it happened, and I still am. I’m happy that you found someone, Lo. I’m happy to see _you_ happy. I really, really am.”

“So we’re okay?” Lauren whispers, as if ashamed.

“We always have been." Camila smiles like her heart isn’t gone, “C’mon. Let’s get back to them.”

Camila turns around and drags Lauren by her sleeve to where Dinah and Blake are chatting. And she hears it; the sound of the last piece of her heart shattering.

‘She already moved on. It’s over.’

 

A mop of dark brown hair is scattered on white sheets like spilled ink on paper. With her shaking knees pressed up against her collarbone, Camila’s figure shivers from the tremors of her sobs, her fragile bones shaking beneath her flesh.

After parting ways with her friends, Camila immediately retreated into the sanctuary of her room and once inside, she allowed gravity to finally press her down. The silence that had served her comfort did nothing to console her that moment.

Now here she is, crying over the same girl that she has cried over ever since the day they fell apart, unable to sleep. Her soul is aching. It’s yearning for _her_. And so with shaky hands and practiced ease, she pulls the drawer of her nightstand and pulls out a bottle of pills that she hasn't touched for months now. She shakes a pill out, and then another, and then another. Another. She shoves the pills into her mouth and swallows, loving the fiery trails they leave as they go down her throat. She slumps back down in bed, curling into a ball as she waits.

Sleep finally comes for her. It drags her down by her ankle, pulling her deeper and deeper into the abyss. And then, there is light.

Camila hears gentle mutterings in her ears, rousing her from her sleep. Though she tries, Camila can’t open her heavy eyelids.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” A raspy voice murmurs as their breath grazes Camila’s cheeks while she feels fingers running through her hair. Camila forces her eyes to flutter open, with great focus, and the brightness in the room nearly blinds her so she shuts them again. As slowly as she can, Camila opens them once more.

Light emerald eyes gleaming in the light are the first thing that Camila sees. Lauren’s dark hair runs down the crook of her neck like a stream, her pale skin glowing as if she is made out of stars.

“Welcome back, babe. Had a nice sleep?” A loving smile appears on Lauren’s face as she brings her hand down from Camila’s hair to caress Camila’s cheek. Camila just sighs, placing her own atop Lauren’s hand. Happiness fills her soul as she closes her eyes, savouring this–savouring _her_.

“No. Not really.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Even with her eyes closed, Camila detects worry in Lauren’s tone and Lauren wraps an arm around her waist.

“I did.” Camila whispers, lips quivering, and when she opens her eyes again, the tears fall. She doesn’t mean to cry. “You were gone, Lauren. You left. You left me.”

“Oh, Camz." Lauren pulls Camila into her, “Shhh. Don’t cry, Camz. I’m right here. I’m here. I got you. I got you.”

Camila feels Lauren’s lips as she kisses her tear’s away before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Overpowered by emotions and the aftertaste of her dreams, Camila latches onto Lauren’s lips with a sight of contentment. She nearly forgot what Lauren’s lips feel like and she misses it. Lauren pulls away and she rests her forehead against Camila’s and whispers, “I love you so much, Camila.”

“I love you too, Lauren. More than you know.”

“Stay with me?”

“Forever.”

“Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my first time posting one of my works here and I feel really, really proud. I've been reading Camren fics for a very long time now and I'm happy that I'm able to finally contribute to this wonderful community. Thank you, dear readers, for taking the time to finish this and I want to say that I really do appreciate it. I hope you have a good day :)  
> Love, zedkielle xxx


End file.
